El mago propone, Rowling dispone
by Vanina de Lira
Summary: Rowling se siente falta de inspiración para escribir el sexto libro y decide recurrir a la opinión de nada menos que sus propios personajes. Promete concederle un deseo a cada uno en su próximo libro. ONESHOT. SPOILER.


Nota de la autora: Okay, lo confieso, este no es un fic con el que vayan a morirse de risa, es sólo uno de esos donde verán a los personajes en una situación distinta. Quiero advertirles, y esto es muy importante (al menos para algunos) que este fic contiene SPOILER del 6to libro, es decir, que en su transcurso revelaré algunas cosas. Por supuesto que no voy a hacer algo así como contar el final, serán simples insinuaciones, pero por las dudas están advertidos. Ehh… no había una categoría llamada _spoiler_ o algo así, así que la puse en esta. Comprenderán. Gracias por su atención y valioso tiempo; La Licenciada D'Lira los deja con su fic. (aplausos grabados)

**El Mago propone y Rowling dispone**

La habitación estaba iluminada por luz artificial, ventanas y puertas cerradas. Había algunas estanterías llenas de libros y tres escritorios: dos en desuso. Una computadora que parecía no haberse encendido en mucho tiempo, juntando polvo; montones de papeles esparcidos, sillas de metal de diseño moderno y un cesto de basura vacío excepto por unos ganchillos y el envoltorio de una pastilla de menta.

Detrás del único escritorio adecentado, se sentaba una mujer rubia que descansaba la barbilla entre sus manos mirando al vacío, como en trance.

Ya era tarde y se sentía cansada; cuando al fin se movió, se tiró de espaldas en su silla y miró con desesperanza al papel A-4 que permanecía en blanco en su máquina de escribir eléctrica. Se pasó las manos por el pelo.

Al final se puso de pie, decidida, pero con aire de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era lo último que quería hacer.

Rodeó su escritorio y caminó por la habitación hasta llegar al punto donde estaba un pequeño y antiguo cuadro con una bailarina en tutú rosado que permanecía en una hermosa e incómoda pose. Lo miró un momento y le dijo "Tráelos". Sin ninguna sorpresa vio cómo la bailarina hacía una graciosa reverencia y desaparecía por un lado del marco de su cuadro.

Volvió a su escritorio, movió la máquina de escribir eléctrica a un lado y retiró de ella la hoja A-4 en blanco. Con una pluma y su propia letra escribió unas palabras en la parte más alta. Las subrayó.

No se sobresaltó cuando una chimenea ciega en la pared estalló en llamas verdes y un grupo de personas de todas formas y colores salía de ella. Esperó de pie mientras la habitación se llenaba, algunos de los recién llegados conjuraban sillas para sí mismos y para sus compañeros, otros simplemente permanecían parados.

-¿Qué es esta vez Joanne? – preguntó conversacionalmente un mago de larga barba plateada - ¿Quieres más de nuestros recuerdos¿Una sesión de fotos¿Más pruebas Roschard?

La mujer estaba mirando a la chimenea donde una enorme cabeza peluda estaba: -Está bien Rubeus; no creo que puedas entrar, ya somos demasiados. –dijo.

- Pero hay gente detrás de mí: Flitwick, Madame Pomfrey, esa chica Patil…

- No importa, acá está la mayor parte de la gente que me interesa. – dijo paseando la mirada por toda la habitación.

No se veía muy contenta de verlos; era ya muy tarde en la noche y estaba cansada. Cansada de todas esas personas también. Cuando por fin hubo un poco de silencio y mermó el movimiento, habló, todos mirándola.

- Los he llamado porque hoy me siento… buena. – Dijo abandonando su incómoda posición al frente de su escritorio para ir a sentarse detrás de él. – Así que he decidido concederles un deseo, a cada uno de ustedes, en el sexto libro.

- ¿Cualquier tipo de deseo? – Preguntó Draco sospechosamente.

- Bueno, el mago propone,… y Rowling dispone. – contestó mirándolo por encima de sus dedos entrelazados en una manera que recordaba mucho a Dumbledore, y dejando bien en claro que ella siempre tendría la última palabra en cuanto a sus destinos. – Pero lo importante, - continuó- es que los tendré en cuenta; y voy a tomar notas aquí. – Levantó su pluma (de fuente, no de ave) lista para escribir en su hoja A-4, casi en blanco excepto por unas pocas palabras que podrían haber sido "Lista de Deseos", pero sin embargo decían "_tormenta de ideas"_.

Una mano se levantó de inmediato en el aire y Sirius Black habló con voz firme: - Yo quiero que dejes de matarme.

Rowling lo miró un momento atónita, como si no pudiera creer su estupidez. Después lo miró muy seria y con voz muy calma le juró solemnemente: - Sirius, _prometo_ que no te mataré en el sexto libro.

A la izquierda de Black, Minerva McGonagall le dio un fuerte golpe con la mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

- Tonto. Deberías haber pedido un deseo más inteligente, como que te reviviera o algo así.

- ¡A ver¿Cuál es tu deseo inteligente? – La desafió Black irritado por el golpe.

Minerva se enderezó y volviéndose hacia Rowling dijo con una sonrisa emocionada: -Deseo… que Gryffindor gane la Copa de Quidditch este año. – Harry y Ron se miraron y sonrieron: una cosa menos de qué preocuparse ese año.

Con un suspiro que daba a entender que ese no le parecía del todo un "deseo inteligente", Rowling tomó nota en su hoja A-4.

- Rubeus, creo que estás incómodo ahí; dime tu deseo y podrás irte después si quieres.

- Bueno, yo… ya sabes…- dijo con un gesto humilde- sólo quiero lo mejor para mi medio hermano; que quiera vestirse, sea más civilizado y pueda estar rodeado de gente.

Rowling escribió. Pero el ruido de su pluma no era el único en la habitación; miró a todos y su mirada se detuvo en una bruja que con los dedos entrelazados plácidamente sobre su falda se sentaba bien al final de la habitación. La bruja le dio una sonrisa inocente.

-Dame eso. –Dijo Rowling con firmeza. Rita Skeeter dio un bufido, agarró de mala gana el pedazo de pergamino que se escribía solo a su lado y cruzó la habitación para entregárselo a Rowling que la esperaba de pie y con el brazo extendido. Esta última lo tomó y comenzó a leer frunciendo el ceño cada vez más a medida que leía, murmurando algunas líneas.

- …_la moraleja de la serie de libros de J. K. Rowling es que la vida de un niño con anteojos y que vive en un internado no es tan aburrida como puede parecer, y su desgraciada vida nos enseñan que la fama y la riqueza no son sinónimos de felicidad._ – Rowling hizo un bollo el pergamino y lo tiró con fuerza inusitada en el cesto casi vacío a su lado. Algunos se inclinaron en sus asientos para verlo mejor preguntándose por qué la cosa no eructaba.

- Bueno, quería escribir algo –dijo defensivamente Rita.

- Sí, pero no será el comentario de mi libro. – respondió Rowling retomando su asiento y tratando de no perder la calma.

- ¡Aah, extraño el Torneo de los Tres Magos! Me gustaría escribir sobre algo grande, un evento multitudinario, que reúna muchos magos y brujas de todo el mundo.

- A mí me gustaría recibir más visitas – pronunció Albus Dumbledore mirando al techo.- Es muy cansador ser el Director, tengo muy poco tiempo para los amigos. Tengo muchos grandes amigos que hace tiempo que no veo; me gustaría que me visiten…

- Yo quisiega haceg otga visita a Hoggwagtz- aprovechó a agregar Madame Maxime.

Rowling miró inmediatamente a Rita, Olimpia y de nuevo a Dumbledore, y antes de que pudiera terminar de escribir la primera palabra del deseo de este último, una flecha prendida fuego se clavó en la superficie de su escritorio haciéndole pegar un salto y gritar. Una nota estaba atada a la flecha que ya había dejado de arder; cuando la retiró, la flecha se desvaneció aunque la marca sobre su mobiliario no.

- Ah, no lo he invitado a venir, claro – comentó a toda la habitación mientras se acomodaba el pelo y recuperaba el aliento -. La mitad de ustedes hubiera salido corriendo y la otra me hubiera destrozado el lugar intentando matarlo, ya saben. Pero igual me interesa su opinión. – Rowling leyó la nota de Quien Ya Saben y sus ojos se abrieron enormes. Un poco sorprendida e incómoda dijo: - ¡Bueno! Ya todos sabemos que es muy ambicioso… ¡Vaya deseo ambicioso¡¡Pedirme esto!

Pero aparentemente ante un "deseo inteligente", todavía sorprendida, Rowling tomó nota.

- ¿Yo también tengo un club de fans?- preguntó desubicadamente Luna. Todos la miraron. – He oído que allí afuera – señaló a la puerta de la habitación, puerta que Rowling siempre les había prohibido traspasar.- hay un montón de gente que nos admira y que ha formado clubs de fans. Hasta han hecho un film. - Se oyó un débil "oh" de Hermione que era una de las pocas que entendía qué era un film.

Todos miraron a otro lado sin prestarle atención. Rowlin, sudando frío, hizo como que escribía algo en su hoja A-4 para que no notaran que se había puesto muy nerviosa por el comentario. Había hecho bien en desacreditar a Luna, pensó. Así cuando dijera algo coherente nadie le creería. Así era mejor: si ese grupo se enteraba de la verdadera sensación que causaban estaba segura que se distraerían con la fama y terminarían en frivolidades como ir a participar en Gran Hermano.

Durante más de media hora Rowling siguió anotando los deseos de todos.

- Deseo que algo interesante pase en mi vida. – Pidió Madame Rosmerta.

- Queremos que nuestro negocio sea un éxito.- dijeron los gemelos.

- Quiero otra aventura con Mortífagos como la del ministerio.

- Quiero estar en el equipo de Quidditch de mi casa.

- Quiero un ascenso.

- Quiero novia.

- Quiero amigos. – pidió Luna sin ninguna incomodidad. Se extendió un silencio incómodo en el que fue claramente audible cómo Harry tragaba saliva.

- En ese caso, yo quiero que alguien me hable,- gimoteó Myrtle. Sólo alguien lloraba más que la fantasma: Una bruja de largo cabello rubio plateado ahogaba sus lágrimas detrás de un pañuelo de seda.

- ¡Yo quiero que mi hijo, oh mi único hijo, esté a salvo!

- Yo quiero a mi hijo Percy en casa con su familia.

- Yo quiero pasar todas mis MHB – dijo Hermione restregándose nerviosa las manos, que viniendo de ella, ese deseo era casi tan estúpido como el de Sirius.

- Remus. Has estado cayado mucho tiempo. Dime cual es tu deseo. –Pidió amablemente Rowling, que ahora estaba más clamada porque algunos de los deseos le parecían interesantes.

Lupín se encogió de hombros, melancólico. – Bueno… yo sólo quiero que la vida me traiga cosas buenas… A pesar de mi conejito travieso.

- ¿De tu…¡Oh! – respondió Rowling comprendiendo.

- Yo también quiero conejitos en la vida ¡digo! Yo también quiero cosas buenas en la vida. –se corrigió Tonks enrojeciendo. Rowling sonrió entretenida a su acto fallido y anotó murmurando algo de_ "no sé cómo lo van a tomar las fanáticas, casi me matan después de lo de Sirius"_.

- ¿Harry? – invitó Rowling al chico de la opinión más importante que todavía no había hablado. Todos lo miraron esperando que pidiera un arma para matar a Voldemort o algo así, ya que Minerva se había asegurado el deseo de la copa Quidditch del año.

- Quiero ser mejor que Hermione en clases. – Hermione a su lado lo miró como si no lo conociera.

- Yo deseo – todos se voltearon a mirar a Draco que había hablado suave y despacio. Estaba totalmente pálido y concentrado, como si lo hubiera meditado mucho – ser tan astuto y hábil como Potter para que no me atrapen ni castiguen.

- Y yo – interrumpió Ginny con tono amenazador y mirada penetrante- te pido lo que ya hemos discutido.

- Es la sexta vez que me lo pides… oh, bueno, está bien. – Rowling anotó obedientemente y luego se escuchó:

- Yo quiero más protagonismo.

Todos en la habitación voltearon a verlo sin dar crédito a sus oídos, incluso Rowling. Pero Snape no se inmutó.

Otra vez fue Luna quien rompió el silencio con un comentario fuera de lugar. Sacó su cabeza de detrás de The Quibbler con unos extraños lentes psicodélicos: - También he oído eso: que Alan Rickman, el actor que interpreta al Profesor Snape en el film, quería renunciar porque no tenía demasiado protagonismo. Aunque eran sólo rumores, claro…

- ¡Lo ven?

- Oh vamos Severus, no me digas que vas a creerle a Loony.- Le espetó McGonagall.

- Ese no es el punto. –Se volvió a Rowling con reproche en la mirada. – No vas a decirme que no estoy opacado.

- Tú no, tu cabello sí- gritó un anónimo desde el fondo.

- No es como que mi nombre aparezca en la tapa del libro¿o sí? – Miró de reojo a Harry, éste último lo miró de arriba abajo con los ojos bien abiertos como hace un momento Hermione lo había mirado a él.

Al lado de McGonagall Sirius trataba de imaginárselo: - Severus Snape y la piedra filosofal… Severus Snape y la cámara de los secretos… Severus Snape y el prisionero de Azkaban… ! – Sirius dio un escalofrío de asco.

- ¿Crees que el deseo de Snape le haya ganado al de Ya-Sabes-Quién en cuanto al más ambicioso¡Su nombre en la tapa del libro! –Le preguntó George a su gemelo.

- Severus Snape _and the Head-and-Shoulders._ – sugirió divertido el mismo anónimo del fondo.

Se alzó un gran alboroto de comentarios, quejas y cuchicheos. Hundida en su sillón con las manos en las sienes como con un gran dolor de cabeza Rowling musitaba "_¡quién me mandó a preguntarles!"_

- Bueno gracias. –Gritó por encima del alboroto poniéndose de pie.- Pero creo que con esto es suficiente.

Los magos y brujas y otros desfilaron uno a uno hacia la chimenea desapareciendo en el fuego. -… Por cada deseo que pides, tres cosas terribles te suceden.- decía Luna a la Profesora Trewlaney.

- Cosas terribles, oh sí, sí. Está claramente en las carta, el tarot no miente, mira: -barajó un mazo y sacó al azar una carta -La torre: siempre de mal augurio, siempre, una catástrofe.

Pero Harry se quedó un rato más rezagado en su asiento. Luego corrió hasta el escritorio de Rowling y gritó¡Quiero cambiar mi deseo!

- Lo siento Harry, no se puede.

- ¡Quiero cambiar mi deseo! –continuó testarudo. - ¡Quiero que Snape se vaya de la escuela!

Snape, uno de los últimos en salir, con un pie en el fuego, se dio vuelta y lo miró por sobre su hombro.

- Oh, Harry…- se acercó Hermione, que formaba última para salir detrás de Snape, y que miraba a Harry con más simpatía ahora que podría cambiar su deseo y seguir siendo ella la mejor de la clase.- Es todo porque quiere quitar tu nombre de la tapa del libro… un problema de marquesinas.

Harry respiraba agitado y lleno de odio - ¡Quiero que se vaya¡Que se vaya corriendo¡Corriendo como un cobarde, perseguido… perseguido por un hipogrifo que quiera cazarlo, y picarlo, y arrancarle un brazo, y sacarle las tripas, y…! –hacía gestos con las manos de retorcer y despedazar a alguien, los nudillos pálidos.

-Harry, Harry… - Rowling palmeó cariñosamente sobre su cabeza, aunque ahora ya era más alto que ella. Suspiró – Bueno, después de todo eres mi personaje favorito… supongo que puedo concederte dos deseos.

- ¿Entonces Snape se irá de la escuela?- preguntó esperanzado.

- No sé… también tiene muchas fanáticas…

- ¿Fanáticas?

- ¿Un hipogrifo dijiste? –se apresuró a decir.

- Que le quiera sacar las tripas. – repitió con odio.

- Ya veremos, ya veremos.- y los condujo a él y a Hermione, los rezagados, hasta la chimenea. – Vayan, no los quiero tarde fuera de la cama.

Una vez se hubieron ido volvió a su escritorio donde estaba su hoja de papel A-4, no tan blanca ahora que estaba llena de deseos y notas al margen. Releyó su tormenta de ideas mientras se le ocurrían cientos de formas de conectar los deseos y complacerlos (más o menos) a todos. Estaba segura que si agregaba un vampiro, flema, un compromiso, varios muertos y aros de ula-ula… obtendría un libro.

- Joanne, lo hiciste otra vez! – se dijo a sí misma sonriendo satisfecha.

Bueno, eso es todo amigos . Ahora lean el 6to libro para ver cómo Row se las ingenia para cumplir los deseos de todos, aunque seguro que no todos saldrán como ellos lo esperaban. Creo que Rowling no puede consigo misma -,- . Pero mejor para nosotros los lectores, no?

Pss: Perdonen si hay nombres mal escritos P.


End file.
